


Good friends

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Maybe more than that...





	Good friends

Our tale starts during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, but our tale focuses on a conversation between a certain Herbology Professor and a Charms Professor.

Pomona muttered, "It's dreadful for the boy, isn't it?"

Filius nodded and frowned. "He doesn't have much luck."

Pomona said, "First his parents, now his godfather."

Filius stated, "All three were noble people."

Pomona sighed. "With The Dark Lord back in power again, lots of noble people have died."

Filius concurred, "It'll be a sad day when all the noble people in this world are dead and buried."

Pomona smiled. "You're a good friend, Filly. Always there for me."

Filius grinned. "You're a good friend too, Pommy."


End file.
